Miraculous Models
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an aspiring young fashion designer, auditions to become an Akuma model. She finds out later that she made the cut. She will be modeling with her crush, Adrien Agreste, and she couldn't be happier. She later finds out that being famous comes with a price. Which is, the industry wants everyone to think that her and Adrien are dating.
1. stage one: Audition

**Author's note: Enjoy:} And I would love to hear what you guys think:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage one: Audition**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng flipped a page of an Akuma magazine as she anxiously waited for her name called by the ravenette secretary. Marinette bit her lip in apprehension when she calculated her competitors. These girls had pretty faces, with Coach handbags attached to their hips, and they wore vintage clothes that Marinette could never afford in a million years.

Marinette didn't fit in with these girls at all. She knew it too by the supercilious gazes they shot at her. Marinette heard the other girls cackle like catty hyenas. Marinette rolled her eyes in indignation. She knew they portrayed her as the butt of their joke.

Marinette sighed at her perturbed thoughts. Marinette decided to quit dwelling on those girls, and focus at the magazine she held. Marinette still couldn't fathom that she might have the chance to be the next model in this particular magazine. Marinette wanted to be a famous fashion designer, but she knew this might be her big break to be in the clothing field. Marinette flipped the next page before her breath caught in her throat. Marinette was captivated by the pretty young model named Adrien Agreste.

Marinette would admit her strong ambition for this audition had a lot to do with the blonde haired beauty. Marinette wanted to meet her teen idol and her long-time crush that she only knew from afar. Adrien Ageste was her teenage dream. Marinette knew if she aced this audition; Adrien Agreste would be her model partner. It wasn't just because of his handsome looks and those cute dimples that made her heart swoon. Additionally, It was how he portrayed himself in those glittered magazines.

It astounded her that Adrien Agreste, who was at the tender age of six, could put on such a front for the camera. It kept Marinette guessing on who really was Adrien Agreste? Who was the boy with the many faces?

"Madame Dupain-Cheng," The secretary addressed her in a clipped tone.

"Present!" Marinette squeaked as she bolted out of her chair.

"Mosier Agreste will see you now," The secretary said as she beckoned Marinette to follow her.

Marinette blushed as she passed by the animated girls. Some snickered as they pointed at her like she was a comical sight. The moment the secretary turned her head and glared at them harshly. They froze their positions like mannequins at a clothing store. Marinette gave the secretary a grateful smile, which she only nodded for her reply.

The secretary led her down a long, narrow hallway that reminded her of a complex labyrinth. The walls were covered with a tacky yellow wallpaper, and was dotted with various photos of models. Marinette twiddled her thumbs nervously, while she tried to ignore the swirling butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Marinette reminisced her best friend, Alya, propitious words and text messages. Alya had faith in her that she could do this. Marinette would not let her friend down, so she needed to pull herself together.

"The key is to not let them get to you," The secretary said wisely, which snapped Marinette out of her reverie.

"Pardon?" Marinette inquired with a frown.

"If you want to be a model and pursue in this kind of business. You need to learn to endure people's critical words and compose yourself," The secretary proceeded like there was no gap in their conversation.

"Even so, the true beauty of being a model is to express yourself, instead of hiding it behind a mask," Marinette piqued passionately. The secretary froze for a moment as she contemplated Marinette's words.

"In a way you're right, sometimes being sincere is better than being plastic," The secretary replied before they strode forward again in heavy silence.

Marinette hated awkward silence, and it encouraged herself to make an abrupt conversation.

"Why did they chose such a distasteful, wallpaper color?" Marinette asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" The secretary asked with a hint of hidden amusement in her tone.

"They could have used any other color, but they had to choose that ugly; bright yellow. It doesn't express well with the personality, given by the photos on it. The models on there look disconsolate and haunted, not at all energetic for a bright color." Marinette articulated as she felt the designer in her pop out.

"You're quite a sharp one, just like Adrien. I hope the boss chooses you because Adrien could benefit you as his partner." The secretary whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Nothing important, we're here," The secretary knocked on the door before she opened it fully.

Marinette gulped as she pictured herself as a lamb being thrown into the lion's den. Mr. Agreste stood up in a intimidated manner from his desk. He gazed at Marinette through his spectacles, with his lips in a hard line, and addressed his secretary in a cold tone.

"That will be all, Nathalie. Please be alert when I need the next potential model,"

"Yes sir," Nathalie replied before she closed the door behind her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is that correct?" He asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yes sir," Marinette confirmed as she lingered at the door.

"There are possibly way more beautiful girls auditioning for this particular job. What makes you stand out than those other girls?" Marinette knew she shouldn't have come.

The words that came out of Mr. Agreste mouth made her insecure. Marinette wasn't confident or prettier like those other girls, but Marinette knew for a fact that she wanted to suppress herself.

Marinette walked forward with her head held high. She looked at Mr. Agreste dead in the eye and didn't falter in the slightest.

"Things come easier if you have a pretty face for this industry. Unlike those girls, I want to suppress a pretty face to something more bewitching." Marinette said strongly.

"Quite a good verdict, mademoiselle. Please follow me to the back, I'm quite intrigued to see how you are for the camera with my son." Marinette gulped when he mentioned his son.

"Adrien is here!?" Marinette squeaked when he led her in another small room from his office.

Marinette saw a bunch of cameras, with a couple photographers behind it, and in the middle stood a God on a white platform-Adrien Agreste.

"How are we supposed know you're a good partner for my son, if you don't model with him?" Mr. Agreste asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess you're right," Marinette replied with a forced laugh.

Marinette literally thought she would have to model by herself. Not with the one and only Adrien Agreste by her side. Her heart wasn't prepared for this yet, she needed more time to compose herself.

"Adrien, this is your next potential model," Marinette blushed when Mr. Agreste announced her to Adrien.

Adrien smiled at her when she caught his attention. He waved at her jubilantly, which made her weakly wave back at him. Marinette slowly made her way towards Adrien and felt so small next to him. Adrien wore designer jeans, with a black t-shirt, and his hair looked disheveled. Marinette on the other hand, she wore black leggings, with a pink sweater, and her hair was in twin-tails.

Adrien stuck his hand out, "My name is Adrien Agreste, what's your name?" He inquired chivalrously. Marinette almost thought she heard a choir of angels singing when he talked.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," She replied before she looked at anywhere but him.

"Alright, you know what to do Adrien. You have to give the gal a peck on the cheek for the photo," The photographer said with a grin. Marinette blushed like a red tomato at the photographer's statement. Scratch that, the photographer's death sentence upon her.

Throughout the photo shoot; Marinette avoided Adrien's lips like they were the plague. Marinette ducked when his lips came in contact with her cheek. Marinette made scary faces when he got too close to her. Probably the most mortifying thing she did was when she crawled under him to get away from his frantic hands.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, is there a problem?" Mr. Agreste asked while being aggravated with the bluenette's obnoxious actions.

"No, not at all," She said uneasily as she stood up.

"Father, maybe it's best we do another pose for the shoot. I even think the kissing part is a bit inappropriate." Adrien said in her defense with a blush.

"Adrien, the other girls you smooched with didn't have a problem. We should not give Miss Dupain-Cheng special treatment from the others," He responded simply. Adrien gave her a pitying look before he put his hand behind his neck nervously.

Marinette took a deep breath as she calmed herself down. She needed to do this. Marinette came here to prove herself that she's more than a timid character. Boldly, without even realizing it, she gave Adrien Agreste a chaste kiss on the cheek. The flash of the camera brought her back to reality.

She squealed out loud and stared at Adrien's dumbfounded face. "I'm so sorry, this was a mistake, I need to go. Thanks for the opportunity and your time, bye!" Marinette stuttered out before she dashed out of the room.

"I have to say, this is probably one of my favorite photos so far," The photographer said when he showed Adrien and Mr. Agreste the photo.

"What do you think, Adrien?" Mr. Agreste asked with a knowing smile.

"I want her," Adrien said with a smirk.

All traces of Adrien's facade of being princey was gone. In place was his true self; a devious cat that was always up to no good.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	2. stage two: You Made The Cut

**Author's note: OMG! You guys are wonderful! I really, really, appreciate it. It made me smile when I saw the number of reviews, favs, and follows. I was a little insecure about this story, and now I'm not. Thank you, I hope you will enjoy, and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Shout outs to the lovely people who reviewed: Thanks guys you ROCK~**

 **SparklesX3** **,** **ravenflame20252025** **,** **adybug02** **, FicsFromAnAnbuNin** **,** **Eradrin,** **Guests,** **izzyandmusicforever** **,**

 **To answer Guest question: Ladybug and Chat Noir's personalities are, just not with the actual miraculous.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage two: You Made The Cut**

"Girl, I've texted you and called you a dozen of times last night! You didn't have the decency to answer your best friend? And another thing… woah, what happened to you?" Alya asked when she finally noticed Marinette's atrocious state.

Alya plopped herself next to her friend, with heavy concern, and gently shook her awake. Marinette woke up with a jolt before her eyes widened at Alya. Alya took her things out to prepare for class, so her friend could collect herself for a moment.

"What happened?" Alya asked, with a tone of no beating around the bush.

"I've totally flunked the audition, Alya! It's over, I don't think I can show my face ever again after I…" Marinette blushed when she reminisced that mortifying memory.

"After you what?" Alya pressed excessively.

Marinette groaned out loud. She beckoned Alya to come closer to her, so she could whisper it in her ear. The moment Marinette spilled the 411; Alya squealed giddily like an animated fan girl. Marinette looked at her friend like she had lost her mind. Some of the other classmates stared at Alya and Marinette in heavy bemusement.

"Girl, I didn't know you had it in you! I am so proud of calling you my best friend!" Alya exclaimed jubilantly before she pulled her in a tight hug.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Marinette bellowed out of breath.

Alya pulled away from her and stared at Marinette like she was the crazy one. Alya shook her like a rag doll.

"Girl, you kissed Adrien Agreste. You've got some balls," Alya whispered loudly.

"Yeah, but it was highly inappropriate for me to kiss him," Marinette said shyly.

"Sure, and him being pressured to kiss you doesn't count as inappropriate at all," Alya remarked sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

"What did Mr. Agreste or Adrien say?" Alya inquired in curiosity as she finally gave Marinette her personal space.

"I may have bolted out before I could hear their reply," Marinette replied in a guilty voice.

Alya face palmed herself at Marinette's answer. "Marinette, I love you, but you're hopeless," Marinette sighed at Alya's declaration.

"It doesn't matter now, it's over and done with. I'll end up being one of those cat ladies because I'll never be available to kiss anyone ever again!" Marinette banged her head against the table.

"Oh sweetie, everything will be okay, you're just being dramatic. Who knows, you might get a call back?" Alya added optimistically.

Marinette smiled at that. "Maybe you're right…" Their teacher, Madame Bustier, walked in before Marinette could finish her sentence.

Madame Bustier held a stack of papers. She blew a stubborn, red curl away from her light-skinned face as she put the stack of papers on her desk. Madame Bustier smiled at her students when they gave her their divine attention.

"Alright class, I hope you had a good weekend. Please take out your poetry homework-" A knock on her door stopped her from her train of thought.

"I wonder who that could be?" She asked herself with a frown.

When Madame Bustier stepped out of the classroom; mostly everyone got their electronics out. Alya played with her phone, looking at tabloids, while Marinette doodled in her sketchbook.

"Ummm…. Marinette," Alya said hesitantly.

"What?" Marinette asked in a daze.

"You may want to check this out," Marinette's eyes widened at her when she read the article and saw her auditioned photo.

 **Is it love at first sight?**

 **The winner of Gabriel Agreste's aspirating model contest was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The photo of her and Adrien together was captivating, you couldn't look away. The photo portrayed itself about love at first sight, with a hint of hesitation. The boyish, nervous look, of Adrien Agreste. While Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a determined, adoring face towards the handsome Blonde. What would these two bring next? And more importantly, were they genuine feelings or not?**

"What is the meaning of this, Duapain-Cheng!" Chloe Bourgeois, the Queen Bee of their school, screeched out loud like a banshee. Marinette and Alya both rolled their eyes in unison at Chloe's obnoxious behavior.

Marinette did wonder why Mr. Agreste didn't choose Chloe as a potential model? She had an hourglass figure, with golden blonde hair, and could wear killer high-heels with no problem. She's basically the perfect Barbie Doll for the modeling industry.

Marinette could feel Chloe's judgmental glares being directed at her, but she tried to shake it off. Alya, like always, came to Marinette's rescue.

"The meaning of this, Chloe. Mr. Agreste was available to see her true beauty, unlike you that's just plastic!" Alya retorted harshly. All of the classmates oohed at Alya's statement, while Marinette shot her friend a grateful smile.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, please come here and bring your things as well," Madame Bustier said when she came back into the classroom.

Alya signaled with her hand to ring her later; Marinette nodded her head for her response. She walked out of the classroom and saw her mother and a gorilla man.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked confusingly as she tightened her hold on her bookbag.

"Marinette, this nice man is going to drive us to Mr. Agreste's building. Darling, why didn't you tell me you made the cut?" Her mom asked a little hurt.

"Sorry, Maman. I didn't even know I made the cut either…"

 **TIME SKIP**

"I am sorry you had to find out this way, but you ran out before we could inform you. Anyways, congratulations, you are my son's new model," Mr. Agreste said in a dull tone.

"What happens now?" Marinette piqued questionably.

"You will be offered many fashion jobs in the Akuma's clothing line, along with Adrien as your partner, and someday you will be offered solo jobs." Marinette's stomach tightened at the prospect of not having Adrien by her side someday.

"What about schooling, my daughter's education is quite important," Her mother, Sabine, chimed in sternly.

"Don't worry, Marinette will be offered plenty of tutors with no charge. If she needs to be pulled out of school, I'll make sure she won't fall behind, as long as she returns the same dedication as well." Marinette nodded when Mr. Agreste turned his head to confirm her answer.

"And this will be how much she would be paid for her services," Marinette and Sabine, both had their mouths wide open in unison at the paycheck.

"That's a lot of zeros," Marinette replied dumbly.

Mr. Agreste chuckled at the girl's response. "Perks of working in the famous world, my dear," Mr. Agreste pulled out of his chair, which made the Dupain-Chengs followed suit.

"There's one more thing Marinette has to do, in order to get this job," Mr. Agreste said with an afterthought as he neatly stacked Marinette's heavy contract.

"You have to pretend to be dating my son, and prove it to the social media. It's nothing personal, a lot of my clients do it to gain popularity for themselves and for my industry, of course." He finalized with a smirk, while Marinette looked horrified at the proposition.

"I can't lie, I hate lying. Also, I want to date someone who I really love," _Even though I love your son, but it's a different kind of love than what you're thinking. All I wanted was to put Adrien on a pedestal, and gawk at him safely from afar._ Marinette thought to herself, but was definitely not keen to share that to her possible boss.

"I'm sorry, but that's the price to modeling with Adrien," Mr. Agreste declared.

"How does Adrien, feel about this?" Adrien must have given some defiance towards his dad of being forced to date her.

"My boy, he knows his place, and knows what he must do in this line of work. In fact, he did pick you after all," Mr. Agreste answered nonchalantly.

Marinette was giddy at the fact that Adrien Agreste had chosen her. However, a bile taste came inside her mouth on how Mr. Agreste perceived Adrien like an object. She had this strange urge to help Adrien in anyway she could.

"Will I have time to think this over and decide?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"Yes, you have till Friday to think it over," Mr. Agreste answered as he handed her the contract. Marinette and her mom was led out of his office by him. The moment Marinette left the intimidating building; she had an instinctive feeling that she would be back.

 **Thoughts/Thanks for reading:}**


	3. stage three: Put On A Show

**Author's note: You guys are so wonderful! Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. Your support really motivates me. I think you guys will like this chapter, and this one I would have to say is one of my favourites. Wink~ Enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Shout out to reviewers: You guys are Amazing!:}**

 **Izzy, missdragongirl,** **SparklesX3** **, Guest,** **FicsFromAnAnbuNin** **, Linguine Returns. And to answer your question on who she really loves, let's just say she will fall in love with two personas.**

 **Stage three: Put On A Show**

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng was younger, she used to dress up and pretended to be a character from a fairy tale. Now, her sentiment of that fantasy as a small child had changed rapidly right at this moment. The girl who stared back at her was not someone she wanted to be. She had on a red dress, with black polka dots on it, and her hair was in a perfect up-do. Marinette had to play the part as a beautiful girlfriend, with her boy candy, Adrien Agreste. Marinette still couldn't believe that she agreed to this condition, but there was no turning back now. She already consulted with her father's lawyer and signed Gabriel Agreste's contract.

"Are you decent?" Adrien inquired in a shy voice as he knocked on her dressing room door.

"Ummm, yeah," Marinette replied meekly as she snapped out of her perturbed thoughts.

Mr. Agreste decided the best way to announce their dating status would be on live television. Particularly, an interview with 'Simon Says Show': where a lot of celebrities discussed and confirmed the 411. Sometimes, the host, Simon Grimault. He would demand a lot of personal questions from the celebrities, and they're obliged to answer no matter how uncomfortable it was. Simon was very cunning and very manipulative, so she had to be vigilant on her answers. He had a tendency to be melodramatic with rumors, even though there was no rumor, to begin with.

"You look beautiful," Adrien said to her, which made her blush madly.

Her breath got caught in her throat when she took in Adrien's attire. He had on a black suit, with a few of his buttons opened, and his hair looked spiky. Was it possible for her to have died and gone to heaven on the spot?

"Really, you think so? Well, you're way more beautiful than me. Wait a minute, I mean you're sexier than me. Wait, that came out wrong, I mean you're-" Adrien silenced her blabbing when he put his finger on her glossy lips.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day, so you will be rest assured that you're the fairest of them all?" Adrien quoted romantically.

He smirked at Marinette's dazed expression. He leaned in closer to her, which made her blush harder.

"There are other ways I can make you blush, my Lady," Marinette stared at him dumbfounded because this was a whole different persona of Adrien. A knock on the door made Adrien pull away from her.

A crewman poked his head out and said, "It's time for the show, are you guys ready?"

"Yes, we're ready," Adrien said nervously as he slowly intertwined his hand with hers.

Adrien's hesitate movements made Marinette ponder on what happened to the bold and flirtatious characteristics he portrayed to her earlier?

 **Time Skip**

The moment Marinette and Adrien stepped onto the stage; bright lights and a boisterous crowd awaited them. She tightened her hold on Adrien's hand, which gave her a sense of comfort when he squeezed her hand back. `

They sat at on a plush couch, while Simon sat at the opposite end of them on his recliner. Simon looked jubilantly at the couple's joined hands, he even squealed like an animated fan girl. Marinette had to admit that Simon was quite an eccentric fellow. He had on a purple suit, with a bunch of glittery stars on it, and his brown hair was messy.

"I guess we can confirm that you guys are dating?" He asked with a knowing smirk, but it was more of a statement.

"Yes, Simon, I have found my perfect lady model," The audience awed at Adrien's declaration.

"Tell me, we are all dying to know about how this relationship conspired?" Simon asked as the audience waited in anticipation for Adrien's answer.

"It's like this Simon, I don't want to sound corny, but Marinette does make me corny and mushy all inside…" Adrien formed out a nervous chuckle, while the audience and Simon chuckled at the love struck boy.

"I wanted to be the perfect gentleman, articulate my words on how I could make her my girlfriend. However, lucky for me, she is the more bold one in our relationship," Adrien proclaimed with a boyish grin.

"Yes, you are right, my dear boy. Marinette, what urged you to kiss this handsome model's face?" Simon asked Marinette directly.

Marinette felt herself getting dizzy when everyone stared at her. She wasn't sure if was the pretty dress that made her more confident. She wasn't sure if it was the consuming ecstasy that made her bold. She wasn't even sure if it was Adrien's reassurance that made her felt at ease. All she knew was that she felt confident and wanted to act upon it.

"Simon, you all know that in the end of the fairy tale, the prince always gives the princess a true love kiss," Marinette stated with a smirk.

"Why yes, I do, but what does this have to do with anything?" Simon asked with heavy confusion.

"I feel that it's unfair that the prince always captures the princess with a kiss. This is the modern century, I think the princess should start doing the smooching first!" With that, she grabbed Adrien's collar, and gave him a quick smooch on the lips. The crowd went ecstatic at this, while Adrien and Simon stared at her dumbstruck.

Simon made a dramatic cough, "Well, ladies and gentleman, there you have it. The fashion world's new couple: Marinette and Adrien! We look forward to seeing projects of you guys in the future," Everyone applauded at this, while Marinette found herself in a daze. She couldn't believe that her first kiss was with Adrien Agreste! Which made her wonder, what would happen now?

 **Time Skip**

"I must say Princess, that was quite a clawesome performance," Adrien said as he strode into her dressing room. She thanked God that she was decent because he didn't even bother to knock.

"Thanks Adrien, but can you please knock next time," Marinette replied shyly.

Suddenly, she felt a presence right behind her like a shadow. Adrien wrapped his arms around her like a caged bird. Marinette blushed at this, and couldn't even breath.

"Why, pretty soon you won't even complain about me knocking. And we have to be intimate to the public soon, so why not start now?" He purred lowly as he nibbled on her earlobe.

She pushed him off of her. "Listen, I'm new to this. This is new territory for me, something I'm not used to. Can we start by being friends and take things slow?" Marinette pleaded.

"Trust me, Princess, you don't want that. Why don't you admit that you like me now, given to how you already act around me?" Adrien asked with a smirk. Marinette didn't like this arrogant attitude of his. If this was the real Adrien Agreste behind the facade, she wasn't a big fan at the moment.

"You're quite a presumptuous fellow," Marinette stated casually.

"Why yes, I am. Well, look at me, I am quite a looker. Girls can't keep their hands off me, you especially," He replied with a cheeky grin as she smacked him in embarrassment.

"That was for show, and I can quite see you're a master of putting one as well!" Marinette exclaimed heatedly.

"Ever since I was six years old, I've always played the character that the media wanted me to be," Adrien walked in her personal bubble, "And now, I have to make you fall madly in love with me, but you're already captivated by me." He concluded as he leaned closer to her lips.

She shoved his face away from her line of vision. "It would be a fat chance that I will truly fall for you," Marinette said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

He chuckled at this. "Alright, then I'll have to do the old fashion way, by wooing you," With that, he winked at her and left her dressing room without another word.

"What have I gotten myself into?…" Marinette asked herself out loud.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	4. stage four: New Student

**Author's note: OMG! You guys are amazing! I was surprised and happy of your guys response last chapter. Yes, I l know that Adrien is being a jerk, but later on it will show on why he was like that. And yes,** **fandommaniac22** **, you're right about their personas. Ladrien is public, while none public, is Marichat. I'm still trying to figure out how to portray it without fake names, so it won't be so confusing. And yes, I made Adrien/chat a bit of jerk, because I'm evil lol:}**

 **Shout out to lovely reviewers:**

 **IZZY,** **missdragongirl** **, FicsFromAnAnbuNin,** **Rebelhex5562,** **Dan,** **ShallowAssumptions, fandommaniac22** **,** **CutiePuppy2105** **,** **Guest,** **starblood20** **, SparklesX3,**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage four: New Student**

"Girl, I watched the interview on Saturday. Marinette, you were completely spontaneous! You and Adrien make such a cute couple, so why didn't you enlighten your best friend about you guys going out?" Alya asked dramatically while she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Because we aren't, it's just for show," Marinette whispered as she resumed drawing in her sketchbook.

"Wait, what!" Alya exclaimed loudly, which brought unwanted attention from their classmates.

Marinette shushed her before she explained everything to Alya in a low whisper. Marinette didn't want anyone else to know that their relationship was a scam. Alya respected Marinette's wishes not to say anything, but Alya still didn't like her friend being forced into a relationship.

"This almost feels like you're in one of those dramatic soap operas," Alya commented jokingly, which made Marinette giggle.

"On the bright side, at least you're paired with Adrien Agreste. That guy, he's like the perfect golden boy," Alya sighed wistfully.

"Don't be deceived, Alya. There's another side of the coin of Adrien," Marinette stated from experience. Madame Bustier walked into the classroom before Alya could question Marinette further.

"Class, I have an important announcement. We have a new student joining us, please give him a warm welcome. You may come in, now," Madame Bustier addressed to the new student that lingered at the door frame.

The moment Adrien Agreste strode into the classroom; the girls and some of the boys went ballistic. Both Marinette and Alya covered their ears by the high-pitched screams. Marinette was dumbstruck at her seat. Why on Earth was Adrien Agreste the new student in her class? Wasn't he supposed to be home schooled?

Adrien noticed her flabbergasted gaze on him, which made him smile charmingly at her classmates, and it encouraged their screams even louder.

That conniving bastard. Marinette thought to herself in annoyance.

"Class, settle down!" Madame Bustier shouted sternly. Luckily, the class obliged her demand.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Adrien?" Madame Bustier asked kindly.

"As some of you probably know, I model for my father's clothing line, along with my girlfriend, Marinette," Adrien stated shyly while Marinette blushed at some of her classmate's stares.

"Please treat me and even Marinette normally. I'm very excited to have my first high school experience at a real school, and to share it with a girl who's amazing." Marinette was not oblivious to some of the girl's heated glares at her. Was Adrien trying to get her killed by his insane fan club?

"That was very sweet, Adrien. Now, let's see who you can sit with?" Madame Bustier said highly touched.

Great, now Madame Bustier was bewitched by Adrien's facade. Marinette thought to herself with a tired sigh.

"Madame Bustier, Adrien can sit with me!" Chloe exclaimed frantically.

Marinette was confused because usually, her friend Sabrina sat with her. Then, when Marinette saw the poor girl on the floor, she confirmed that Chloe pushed Sabrina off the stool. Marinette would never be available to comprehend their friendship? Sabrina could do so much better in the friend's department, but somehow, Sabrina chose none other than Chloe.

"That won't be necessary, Chloe. Adrien, you can sit with Nino," Madame Bustier said as she pointed at the boy in front of Alya.

Adrien took his seat next to Nino and smiled at him in greeting. Marinette's jaw slacked when the boys did a fist bump to each other. Marinette wondered if they knew each other? However, she put that idea out the window because that was Alya's boyfriend. Alya would have enlightened her that Nino was connected with Adrien somehow.

Adrien turned around in his seat when Madame Bustier was consumed in her lesson. "Isn't this great, Marinette! Now we can see each other during school hours," Adrien said jubilantly, but she knew he said that to irk her.

"Oh yeah, I am just peachy about the arrangement," Marinette replied with heavy sarcasm.

Adrien leaned closer to her, so he could whisper in her ear. "If you have time later, can you show me where the broom closets are?" Marinette glared at his innocent expression.

"Of course, it's shoved up right up your-" Marinette wasn't available to finish the last line since Madame Bustier interrupted her.

"Marinette, is there something you like to share with the class?" Madame Bustier asked, but it was more of a demand.

"Sorry, Madame Bustier. Marinette felt hurt that I wouldn't hold her hand, but I was too shy to take it. Please don't blame her, blame me," Adrien piqued in her defense.

"I understand that you two are a couple, but in the future, please keep your hands to yourself." She informed them, but the comment was mostly for Marinette.

"We understand," They both said in unison.

With that, Madame Bustier continued with the lesson, while Marinette glared at the back of Adrien's blonde head throughout the day.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	5. stage five: What Side Of The Coin?

**Author's note: Wholly macaroni, you guys are simply the best. Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and the reviews. This chapter will reveal another side to Adrien, maybe he's not so bad after all lol! Maybe...**

 **Shout out to reviewers: You guys are so awesome, you really keep me motivated!:}**

 **Izzy, missdragongirl, FicsFromAnAnbuNin, Dan, Rebelhex5562, ScienCE OF STupiD** **, ezpear, ladybug02,**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous ladybug**

 **Stage five: What Side Of The Coin?**

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Marinette, who loved to make dolls and their fashionable clothing. Marinette used to create runway shows, made out of cardboard for the stage, and her audience was her loving parents. The memory of that particular childhood was so long ago, but she still remembered it as clear as day. It's still hard for her to fathom that she's like one of her dolls now. Here she stood in the park, with someone else's design on her body, and her audience was the doting photographers.

Marinette was their docile doll: she smiled, she laughed, and she acted like she was madly in love with her model partner. Although, she would love nothing more than to kick her model partner where the sun didn't shine. When the photographers weren't looking, Adrien would bend down, and excessively whispered puns into her ear. It took all of Marinette's strength not to gag him on the spot. Marinette got her revenge, what she retaliated was quite comical. When they had to walk along the park for one of the poses, she tripped him on purpose and made it look like it was an accident. She still giggled at the memory, but schooled her expression for the camera.

"Alright, that's a wrap, good work, you two!" The main photographer beamed proudly.

Marinette smiled in relief at the photographer's words. She sat herself on the water fountain as she grabbed her packed lunch. They had to do their first photo shoot during their lunch hour, which lasted the rest of the school day, so she was famished. Marinette relished herself in the sun, enjoying the spring weather. She let her hair fall loose as she undid her messy bun. Her eyes stared down at the water, where her reflection winked at her. She had on a pink floral sundress, with red flats, and had a nice amount of make-up on.

"Someone was eager to eat," Adrien said teasingly as he plopped himself next to her.

"Argh, will you let me eat in peace... alone?" Marinette inquired in frustration.

"A fair lady should not eat alone," Adrien retaliated cheekily.

"Oh really, even though I prefer my own company," She responded back quickly.

"Ouch, you wounded my pride," Adrien said as he put his hand over his heart.

"Believe me, your pride is bigger than the Eiffel Tower, so you'll live." Marinette stated coyly as she took out a homemade pastry.

"What's that?" Adrien asked curiously.

"This, my family own a bakery, we cook our own cheese danishes," Marinette proclaimed proudly.

"Can I try it? I've never had a cheese danish before," Adrien admitted.

"Really, how come?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Since I'm a model, I'm really not allowed to eat sweets," Adrien said while he stared at her cheese danish hungrily.

"I think you can make an exception, since I can for that matter." Marinette said kindly as she handed him the cheese danish.

"Thank you, Marinette," Adrien said sincerely with a smile, which caught her off guard.

"You're welcome," She replied meekly with a blush.

Marinette ate her lunch, while Adrien consumed the cheese danish. She giggled at his dramatic yumms, which obliged her to give him another cheese danish. For the first time, Marinette enjoyed his company.

"Adrien Agreste, what are you eating!" Gabriel Agreste boomed loudly as he marched towards them. Adrien threw the cheese danish into the fountain, but it wouldn't do him any good to hide the evidence.

"Mr. Agreste, what a lovely surprise!" Marinette said loudly, hoping it would distract Mr. Agreste's attention from Adrien.

Luckily, it did.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, were you not aware that you cannot eat while wearing a fashion's design?" Mr. Agreste asked outraged.

"It's my fault, father. I forgot to inform her, but I thought it was fine because the staff didn't seem to care." Adrien said in her defense.

"Fine, I'll let this go, but please remember that rule in the future," Marinette nodded her head at Mr. Agreste's directed warning.

"Anyways, I scheduled you a photo shoot, but by yourself, this time." He was about to pull Adrien away, until he saw the danish crumbs on Adrien's shirt.

"What is the meaning of this? You know you're not allowed to have sweets!" Marinette didn't like how Adrien's father got all wound up over something so trivial. She needed to think of something, and fast.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea for him to have the sweets I made. Think about it, a devoted girlfriend who made her boyfriend a delicious treat, isn't that just the sweetest? Wouldn't the tabloids go nuts if we announced this, it's ever so romantic!" Marinette exclaimed with a heavy-eye roll.

Mr. Agreste wanted to retaliate, but he held himself back. He let out a huffy breath as he turned himself around. Adrien shot her a grateful smile, which she returned heartily.

"Adrien, come along!" Mr. Agreste barked, without stopping his heavy strides.

Marinette wasn't sure if it was Mr. Agreste's haughty attitude. She wasn't even sure if was the pained look on Adrien's face. However, all she knew was that she felt obligated to invite Adrien to her parent's bakery.

"Hey Adrien, anytime you're craving something sweet, come to our bakery. You're always welcome, okay," Marinette whispered to him with a smile.

"Thanks, Princess. If you ever need somewhere to crash and cuddle, I'm your purrfect teddy bear," He whispered back as he handed her the key to his apartment.

Whatever thoughts of him being a potential good guy went out the window. She almost wished she could take her offer back, but for some reason, she felt guilty for even wishing that. Marinette caught a teasing glimpse of Adrien's life. What she had gathered so far, was definitely not a cookie-cutter life.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	6. stage six: Let There Be Rain

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the reviews, favs, and follows. You guys are wonderful. I had a fun time writing this, it took awhile, but I got it down. Let's just say the rain is a big deal for this chapter and a certain umbrella lol.**

 **Shout out to reviewers: You guys are awesome!:}**

 **ScienCE OF STupiD, Izzy, ezpear, ladybug02, SparklesX3, Dan,** **Alice O'flynn,** **Maricat214** **: To answer your question, I want to say 16-18. I'm not sure if I want to make them juniors or seniors in high school yet. What do you think?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage six: Let There Be Rain**

Marinette fiddled with the apartment key as the driver drove her to her next photo shoot. It's been about three weeks since Marinette offered Adrien to come to her family's bakery. Adrien hadn't replied to her offer, and she was too stubborn to offer it again. Marinette was totally confused when he gave her the key to his apartment. Furthermore, she had no idea where said apartment was at. Not like she wanted to go or anything. She was simply curious. Nothing wrong for being curious since it's the natural human instinct. Marinette had an idea where it might be at, but she decided not to confirm it. Nonetheless, Mr. Agreste wouldn't even approve of a teenage girl barging into their apartment. Even if she was an employee of his, or his son's fake girlfriend.

She already gathered Mr. Agreste was a very private man in such a short time. Adrien, on the other hand, was quite a mystifying fellow. She couldn't figure him out, almost like a complex math problem. There were two sides of him: the devious one and the sweetie pie. When they were at school or in photo shoots together, he was a real sweetheart. He even won himself to be in Alya's good gracious, despite Marinette warning her friend that he was two faced. Now, when they were alone together, he was quite a cheeky little shit. However, his constant flirting and ridiculous puns, slowly grew on her. Marinette had a strange understanding of why he portrayed himself as such. The evidence of that showed how controlling and manipulative Adrien's father could be. Adrien had to let himself loose or put his guard down somewhere, and he chose it by being with her.

Sure, Adrien could get carried away sometimes, but she always kept him in line. Strangely, he did the same with her. It was weird, but they looked out for each other. When the photographers or scary fangirls gave her a hard time, Adrien always came to her rescue. When Adrien's dad was giving him a hard time, she would be right there to ease the tension. Being around Adrien, made her boldly confident or a stuttering fool. It depended on the latter.

"We're here, Miss Dupain-Cheng," The driver said politely.

Marinette made her way out of the nice Honda before she thanked the driver. She settled the apartment key into her purse as she walked into the Akuma building. Marinette went up to the front desk and smiled when she saw Nathalie. Marinette grew fond of the ravenette secretary, even though Nathalie didn't say much. Nathalie continued typing on her keyboard as she acknowledged Marinette's presence.

"Good afternoon, Marinette, a pleasure to see you again. The photo shoot is at the same room from last time, do you need to be escorted?" Nathalie asked with a pause.

"Nah, I'm sure I can find it. I've been to that room a dozen of times, I can find it with my eyes closed!" Marinette said with a laugh, which made Nathalie crack a smile as well.

"If you're sure, but please come back here if you can't find it," Nathalie insisted with concern.

"Thanks Nathalie," With that, Marinette headed towards the elevators.

Marinette gingerly pressed the button, which awarded her with a ding sound. She clambered herself into the tiny compartment. When she was about to close the elevator, a girl's yell stopped her from doing so.

"Please hold the elevator!" She obliged to the blonde's girl plea.

"Thanks so much," The blonde girl said in gratitude with heavy breaths.

"No problem," Marinette responded with a smile.

Marinette glanced at her elevator buddy before she squealed at the spot. It was Rose Lavillant. She's been in a lot of perfume commercials, a few romance movies, and had advertised her own perfumes.

"I'm a huge fan, I love your work. I loved the movie Arabian Night's. You and Ali were so cute in it!" Marinette exclaimed giddily.

"Aww, thanks so much, you're so sweet. I think you and Adrien take the cake though," Rose said with a giggle.

"Really?" Marinette asked dumbly.

"Of course, me and Ali's romance was fake. While yours on the other hand, is the real thing!" Marinette never realized how badly it hurt to fake a relationship. She hated how she was deceiving people.

"Well, I have to say, you're a good actress," Marinette commented, hoping it would change the subject.

"Thanks! You're a great model by the way, very talented!" Rose boomed proudly, which made Marinette blush madly.

"Oh my goodness, thanks so much, but you're way more of a fantastic model than little old me. You're very pretty and totally awesome!" Marinette stuttered like an idiot as Rose laughed heartily.

"Have more confidence in yourself, Marinette. You're pretty amazing as well, okay?" Rose soothed as she gingerly put her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Okay," Marinette replied when the elevator swung opened.

"That's my cue, it was nice to finally meet you, Marinette. I hope we see each other again... sometime," Rose said before she got off the elevator.

"Oh, wait, Rose. Are you familiar with this photographer named Vincent Aza? He's going to be our new photographer." Marinette asked quickly.

"You poor thing, Vincent is a nightmare to work with, especially with photo album projects for that matter. Stay strong, Marinette!" Rose answered pitifully.

Then, before Marinette could reply, the elevator doors closed.

 **Time Skip**

The photo shoot she would be working on was completely foreign to her. She would be in a new photo album, which took a lot more work. The theme of it was: 'April showers, brings a lover's Quarrel and Forgiveness'. Marinette almost laughed at the cheesy headline for the Akuma's April sale. As for the photographer and director, Vincent Aza, he was a real prick. The moment she got in that room; all he did was criticized her and say harsh things to her.

She tightened her hold on the umbrella and glared at the back of his head. Oh, how she would love to take this umbrella and whack it on his puny head. Marinette took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. She schooled her expression when Vincent beckoned her to the set again. They had to portray a scene where Adrien and her were fighting for the first act. The funny thing is that those two fight so much, it was almost comical. It surprised her a great deal that Vincent wasn't satisfied with their portrayal.

Marinette could tell Adrien was getting tired, he's been exhausted a lot lately she noticed. She had to ask about it soon when she got the chance.

"Focus people, I want to see a quarrel!" Vincent shouted, which made her ears bleed.

Marinette collected herself as she got herself into character. Here she stood in the rain, with a red umbrella, and glared at her fake lover. She expressed herself with white-hot anger, and directed it a Adrien. As for Adrien, he looked dismayed, and tilted his head back slightly with his jaw clenched. Suddenly, an idea glittered in her mind for this particular pose. She did a swift curtsy with her bumble bee skirt as she slightly hit his head with the umbrella. Adrien's eyes danced with mirth for a second, but he schooled it to an appalled glare

"What the hell was that!" Vincent screeched loudly.

The two models pulled away and looked at the photographer in confusion. Honestly, they both thought that pose was satisfactory. The rain stopped when Vincent came on set. He went to Marinette's personal space, which made Adrien's glare harden.

"You stupid girl, that is not what I wanted. My eyes are the camera, not you!" Vincent bellowed with a huff.

"I just thought…" Marinette began, but was cut off by him.

"You are paid to just stand here and look pretty. You are not supposed to think! I don't know why you won that contest, you're nothing but plain looking…" Vincent mumbled the last part loudly.

Marinette couldn't help it. Probably him shouting at her and the stress of this photo shoot had gotten to her. Marinette started to cry, no matter how hard she tried to blink the tears away. Adrien was now in her teary-eyed vision. Vincent was no longer hovering over her. Adrien gently touched her shoulder and made soothing sounds for reassurance.

"Mr. Aza, I don't like it when someone makes Marinette cry," Adrien stated calmly, but his intense eyes told another expression.

"If you want a good pose, then let's start with forgiveness first, since you didn't capture the quarrel you made towards my girlfriend." Out of the all the years that Vincent has worked with Adrien. He had never encountered this side of Adrien before. Quite frankly, Adrien frightened him.

He obliged Adrien's order to go back to his camera and to cue the rain again. Marinette could feel the heavy rain drops pounding against her, but she didn't care at the moment. Suddenly, she no longer felt the rain and she felt warmer somehow. Marinette gazed up and faced Adrien, who held the umbrella up for her.

"You're beautiful, Marinette. So no more crying, I don't like it when you cry," Adrien admitted bashfully when he put his opposite hand behind his neck. With that, she rewarded him with a radiant smile. In that moment, Marinette realized, she really wanted to be Adrien's friend.

"And cut, that's a wrap. Will do the poses for the quarrel tomorrow," Vincent said nonchalantly.

Adrien grabbed her hand, which she didn't mind this time. They passed by Vincent, and both of them glared at him.

"Hey, Adrien. I want to thank you for back there," Marinette said when they were out of earshot.

"No problem, saving a damsel in distress is my specialty!" Adrien proclaimed with a lopsided grin.

"But still, I really want to give you something for my thanks. And don't you dare say a kiss," Adrien pouted like a little kid being denied something sweet.

"Aww, but how am I ever going to let you fall for me if I can't even kiss you?" Adrien blubbered.

"Men," Marinette mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"How about this, I can give you something sweet," Marinette tempted with a wicked smirk.

"Really, and what's that?" Adrien inquired.

"Come to the bakery and let's hang out there for awhile…"

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	7. stage seven: Let Him Eat Cake

**Author's note: Thanks for the favs, reviews, and follows. You guys are awesome and sweet. Spoiler this has a little fluff and angst:}**

 **Shout out to lovely reviewers:}**

 **ScienCE OF STupiD,** **Maricat214** **: Thank you so much for your thoughts about the ages and I like it when people ask questions:}, ladybug02, Dan, Guest, missdragongirl: Your wish is my command~wink, FicsFromAnAnbuNin**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage Seven: Let Him Eat Cake**

"If I didn't know any better, Marinette. I would say you're trying to fatten me up like Hansel and Gretel," Adrien commented as she gave him another apple strudel.

"If you want, I can always take this back," Marinette replied cheekily. She made an attempt to grab his plate, but he covered it with his hands.

"Nope, it's fine, Princess. If you're planning to fatten me up for your entire kingdom, I'm willing to be your hot turkey!" Adrien exclaimed passionately.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Marinette said as she shook her head.

They were eating the delicious pastries in her room, with her door wide opened, of course. The moment her and Adrien walked into the bakery; her parents loved him immediately. She knew it had a lot to do with Adrien being the perfect gentleman when he introduced himself. Marinette would get whiplash from the rapid personality change of his. It reminded her of a light switch: on meant facade and off meant unmasked. For some reason, Marinette hoped that Adrien would show this side of him more often. Honestly, she liked him being a cheeky little shit, even though he would push her buttons sometimes. Nonetheless, she liked genuine people, not people who hid behind their intangible mask.

"Hey Adrien, how come you don't show this side of yourself more?" Marinette asked casually.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"You know, the more flirtatious and cheeky side. To me, you seem to enjoy yourself more and more relaxed…" Marinette said thoughtfully.

"I wish I could, but I can't. My image to the famous world is sealed, and yours as well." Adrien noted with heavy pity.

"There was no contract on how we're supposed to act. We're people, not puppets, silly," Marinette disagreed innocently.

"Princess, you're so innocent, it's almost comical. We're objects, Marinette, nothing more and nothing less," Adrien disclosed as he made his way to her balcony.

"Hey, wait just a darn minute!" Marinette bellowed as she followed after him.

It was a bit chilly out, despite it being spring. She wrapped her arms around herself and made her way towards Adrien. Adrien seemed to be captivated by the moon, so he didn't notice her presence. They stood in silence, taking in what the twinkling sky had to offer them.

"I don't see you as an object, do you?" Marinette piqued suddenly.

"I do, Marinette. All my life, I've had a camera being thrown at my face," he excessively moved his hands on his face, "I put on a show, I manipulate people, and I play Hawk Moth's game…" He said the last part to himself, but she heard him.

"Who's Hawk Moth?" Marinette pressed with a hint of dread.

"Hawk Moth? He owns the Akuma business, while my father is just a stand in. I hope you never have to meet him, if you do, please be wary of him." Marinette hadn't encountered Hawk Moth yet, but she could gather he was bad news.

"I never knew a grown man had a thing for games," Marinette commented lightly, hoping it would ease the tension. Sadly, it didn't.

"If it's a game that controls your life, then I guess no one is too old for games," Adrien remarked bitterly.

"Anyways, he won't bother you, I made sure of that," Adrien declared confidently.

"Is that why you're so tired lately?" Marinette asked without thinking.

"What do you mean? I've only been tired because I don't have a cuddly bear," Adrien answered while he wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Oh stop, you know what I mean. Anyways, I don't need your protection, so take care of yourself more instead." Marinette said stubbornly.

"Oh really, you seemed to handle yourself well with Vincent earlier," Adrien stated snarky.

Marinette's cheeks reddened at his statement. She still hated herself when she got emotional at Vincent's insults. She needed to be stronger and take in harsh criticism better. Marinette knew for a fact that not all people were nice in the world. However, she needed to deal with them, even though they were gigantic jerks. Tomorrow, when she encountered Vincent, she was just going to shake him off. Quote by Taylor Swift personally: "Haters going to Hate, but just shake it off."

"It was a one time thing. In fact, I needed that as a wake up call. It taught me to grow stronger and not let things get to me," Marinette retaliated strongly.

"If you say so, Princess. I have to admit, I do admire your spunk," Adrien complemented with an easy grin.

"So does that mean you'll stop doing whatever is you're doing with Hawk Moth?" Marinette pressed with puppy eyes.

He tapped her nose affectionately. "I might, if you do me a tiny little favor?"

"And what is that?" Marinette implied with a gulp.

"Wanna go on a publicized date?"

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	8. Stage eight: First Date

**Author's notes: Drum roll, this is their first date chapter and you finally get to see Hawk Moth lol. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs. Also, kudos if you recognize the name of the restaurant they're going to. It's from an old 90s nickelodeon show. I won't feel so old if someone gets it right.**

 **To answer your guys popular question:} If Ladybug or their chat Noir counterparts will show up. Yes, they will, in the next couple of chapters. Hint, they're outfits would be carefully modeled and portrayed.**

 **Shout out to Reviewers:} You guys are simply miraculous!**

 **Izzy, missdragongirl, FicsFromAnAnbuNin, ladybug02, ScienCE OF STupiD** **,** **Maricat214** **, CutiePuppy2105** **, SparklesX3**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage eight: First Date**

"Adrien, my boy, it's been a short while. Have you been on your date yet, you know how impatient I can be." Hawk Moth stated as Adrien strode into his dark office.

"We will, as soon as the April sale magazine comes out. I thought it might add up a high demand for the sales," Adrien replied with a forced grin.

"Good thinking, you're sharp, just like your father. You're in luck, the magazines have came out early. I was quite entranced, you both are very eye-catching," Hawk Moth said as he put a copy of the magazine on his desk.

Adrien gingerly picked up the magazine and glanced through it. A hidden smile formed on his lips when he caught their quarrel part. Marinette had her hands in the air, with the cutest pout, and had her foot stomped. Marinette looked cute in pink, but she really killed it in that blue/black sundress. He could see her expression better with the silver platform heels. Adrien felt himself lost in her baby blue eyes, despite them filled with fake hatred. Adrien liked her angry. He found it a beautiful raw emotion. Adrien was almost jealous of her. He wished he could be more expressive with his emotions, instead of letting it bleed behind his mask.

"If she wasn't dating you, I had a few in mind for potential lovers. However, you guys sell, and that's all that matters for this industry." Hawk Moth piqued casually.

Adrien clenched his teeth on how Hawk Moth saw Marinette. Adrien almost regretted that he chose her as his partner, but he saw something he didn't see in the others: genuine. He wanted to be around that, instead of pompous peacocks. Adrien felt himself more relaxed around Marinette. She brought out the real him. Not the golden boy son or Hawk Moth's puppet. He was simply Adrien Agreste without the mask.

"Hawk Moth, you said if we do a publicized date, you will leave Marinette alone for now," Adrien explained calmly.

"My, my, Adrien. It seems to me you have grown quite attached. Well, she is the shiny new toy…" Hawk Moth drawled with a chuckle.

Adrien banged his hands on the desk, nearly spilling Hawk Moth's bland coffee.

"Leave her alone, trust me, she's not worth it. I even heard she's doing this for colleges in America. She won't be here long, so why waste your time?" Adrien concluded that Marinette wanted to be fashion designer, instead of a model.

He came across some of her designs in her room, without her noticing. As for the whole colleges in America, he lied through his teeth. He had a good poker face on, which Hawk Moth couldn't decipher. To be honest, Adrien found himself transfixed on her designs. He wondered why she pursued in modeling instead?

"Really, what a pity. If we're lucky, maybe you could change her mind," Hawk Moth replied bitterly. Adrien almost smirked in triumph.

"I have my pride and image to think about. Why waste it on another pretty face?" Adrien's heart clenched when he insulted Marinette. Adrien knew she was more than a pretty face, but he wanted to keep that to himself from Hawk Moth.

"Anyways, when Marinette goes, you can go out with my daughter publicity. She adores you, you know. You've met her before, right?" Hawk Moth asked.

"Yeah, she was such a pleasure," Adrien replied with a fake smile. Actually, his daughter, Lila Rossi, was a royal pleasure in the ass.

"Anyways, this is the restaurant I want you to go to, and please watch the carbs. Your bodies are very important," Hawk Moth scolded. If only he knew how much Marinette fattened Adrien up. That would be hilarious.

"Well then, I'll see you soon, Adrien. Just because you're busy with your girl, I'll still fill you in with those favors of mine…." Hawk Moth implied openly.

"Of course, sir," With that, Adrien left his office.

"Oh, Adrien. The little butterfly has already brought out so much of you. I think it's time for everyone to see your jealous face," Hawk Moth said with an evil laugh.

 **Time Skip**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Marinette mumbled as she glanced through her tinted window.

A bunch of paparazzi and fans were all huddled in front of the Chez Paris restaurant. Marinette tightened her hold on her pink skirt, to resist herself from biting her glossy lips or her polished nails.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" She asked no one in particular.

"That's the price of being famous, Princess," Adrien replied sympathetically.

"Well, let's get this over with!" Marinette said as she grabbed the door handle, but Adrien stopped her from opening it.

"Not so fast, my sweet. A fair lady should wait for her gentleman to open her door,"

Marinette blushed furiously when their fingers touched. Adrien noticed this, which made him grin.

"Am I slaying you, my Lady?" He inquired in her ear.

When Marinette got a grip of herself, she shoved his face away from her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh yes, I am so falling off my high horse for your charms,"

"Since you made a pun, I think I'm getting there by conquering your heart!" Adrien replied cheekily before he got himself out of the nice Porsche.

About a minute later, he opened her door and grabbed her hand like a real gentleman. He led her towards the restaurant, while her eyes burned by the intense flashes. Once they entered inside, the hostess quickly led them to a secluded table, and Marinette finally had the chance to breath.

"How do you do it?" Marinette asked after the waiter took their drink orders

"By being handsome, charming, and simply miraculous…" Marinette almost wanted to use her fancy napkin, so she could stuff it in his big mouth.

"No, you narcissistic model. How do you handle all of the attention?" She snuggled herself deeper in her purple sweater, but it wasn't due to the cold.

"I was a silver platter of attention ever since I was six. You just get accustomed to it, and try not to be spoon fed by their callous words." He answered nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're very poignant with your words. You're very…" Marinette drawled in thought.

"Very…?" Adrien asked with an innocent smile.

"Mature, which I find kind of sad. You had to grow up fast and be robbed from your childhood. That's not fair at all!" Marinette finished with a frown.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked suddenly as he put their drinks down.

Marinette fiddled with her menu as she tried to pick something out that she was familiar with. Argh, she wasn't used to such fancy food and luxurious restaurants.

"We will both like your prime steak, with a baked potato, and your finest wine!" Adrien said easily.

"How would you like that cook?" The waiter asked automatically.

"Medium well," They both replied in unison. With that, the waiter took their orders and left.

"I hope you don't mind me ordering for you. You looked a bit flustered," Adrien said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I'm not used to these kind of places, so thanks," Marinette mumbled with a blush.

"So anyways, this date is supposed to make us get to know each other better. So I need to ask you a very important question," Adrien declared very seriously.

"What?" Marinette asked with a hint of hesitation.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked in seriousness.

"Hamsters," Marinette replied dumbly in confusion.

"You?" Marinette asked.

"Cats," Adrien said with a grin.

 **Time Skip**

The moment they got their food; Marinette couldn't help but moan at the smell. Marinette took a sip of her wine, but she made sure to only have one glass. Even though she could legally drink in Paris, given that she's eighteen now. She still wanted to drink responsibly and not leave herself vulnerable.

"Isn't it cool that we're both eighteen and can legally drink now?" Marinette asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not eighteen yet. I won't be eighteen until a couple more weeks," Adrien responded with laugh.

Marinette choked in her drink. "What!?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Easy there, Princess. I won't get in trouble, so relax. You better hurry, or your steak will get cold," Marinette only mumbled at his smart ass remark.

"Excuse me, sir, may I please have ketchup for my steak?" Marinette asked the passing waiter.

"I may provide you with steak sauce, but you do not put ketchup on your steak," The waiter said appalled as he walked away.

Adrien snorted at her, which earned him a glare from her. "A tip about fancy restaurants, my Lady. Never, and I mean never, ask for ketchup. They find it a huge insult…" Adrien said with a chuckle.

"Duly noted," Marinette remarked sarcastically.

 **Time Skip**

"That was a nice evening," Adrien said as he walked her up to her doorstep.

"That was fun, see ya on Monday, Adrien," Marinette replied shyly.

As Marinette was about to open the door, Adrien stopped her. Something in the pit of stomach swirled inside her as she looked at Adrien's eye. He leaned closer to her, which snapped her out of her daze. She broke away with a squeak and blushed furiously.

"Goodmorning, I mean, goodnight. Have dreams, pleasant nice. I mean, pleasant dreams," With that, she opened her door and closed the door behind her.

"You're definitely something, Marinette," Adrien said to no one in particular.

Unknown to them, there was a photographer who took pictures of the young couple. The photographer glanced at the picture and smiled sinisterly.

"Who would have known Marinette Dupain-Cheng could be shy?"

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	9. stage nine: Jealousy

**Author's note:} Thank you guys so much for the follows, favs, and reviews. You guys are wonderful! We're so close to 100 followers OMG! SO COOL! Oh, and the restaurant name came from Hey Arnold. If you guys haven't watched it, it's totally awesome! It has a hint of romance.**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers!**

 **Izzy, missdragongirl, FicsFromAnAnbuNin, ladybug02, ScienCE OF STupiD** **,** **Maricat214** **whynot1244** **, Dan,**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or breath me to life by** **evanescence**

 **Stage nine: Jealousy**

"So how did your date go, with you know who? Come on, tell me the details, don't leave me hanging…" Alya drawled persistently as they headed to their first period with Madame Bustier.

"It was good, he was quite a gentleman," Marinette replied vaguely.

"Is that a blush I see? Oh, my gosh, you are blushing!" Alya squealed giddily, which made Marinette punch her lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up," Marinette retorted meekly.

"Hey, maybe next time, we can do a double date!" Alya exclaimed delighted.

"Maybe, but let's keep it as low key as possible," Marinette didn't want her friend to go through the trouble with the press.

"Don't worry, will wear sunglasses and hats. It's like we're going on an undercover date, much more exciting!" Alya said optimistically as they headed into the classroom.

The moment they walked in; everyone in the classroom went silent. Chloe walked up to them with a magazine in hand. She smirked at them and dangled the magazine in front of them.

"Gosh Marinette, I didn't know you were such a prude?" Chloe taunted as Alya furiously grabbed the magazine from Chloe.

It said:  
 **  
****Behind closed doors  
Who would have known our bold and confident model had a shy side? That's right, our sweet Adrien decided to take the first move, but Marinette slams the door on him. It was quite cute and adorable. Will we see more of the shy side of Marinette? Is it true that Theo Barbot, a new famous director, wants them to model in a music video during spring break? There is more than meets the eye for this young couple, what would they bring next!?**

"They have no respect for privacy," Marinette grumbled under her breath as she blushed at the unwanted picture.

"Privacy, huh? You still wouldn't make the moves on Adrien, if you were the last people on Earth!" Chloe commented snidely.

"You know what, Chloe, at least Marinette has self respect for herself. Unlike you, who just throws herself at available or even unavailable guys!" Alya chimed in, which made everyone ooh. Chloe scoffed at her before she stomped her way back to her desk.

"Well, I guess I have plans for spring break after all…" Marinette said to no one in particular. Marinette pondered over on who was Theo Barbot?

 **Time Skip**

What Marinette had gathered, Theo Barbot, directed music videos for singers. Marinette liked him way better than Vincent. The music video was called: "Breath Me to Life" by Juleka Couffaine. Marinette was a huge fan of the dark rocker. Marinette had downloaded all of her music on her iPod and even had some of her CDs. Her voice was raspy and so emotional. Marinette would even admit she cried from one of her songs: "My Immortal", which was very sentimental for Marinette.

"I don't like him," Adrien stated as Theo went out for a moment to get Juleka.

"How come? I like him," Theo was only in his early twenties, so she maybe had a little crush on him. Unknown to her, Adrien could tell, and he didn't like it. Adrien also didn't like how Theo looked at her. If Adrien was a cat, his tail would twitch uncontrollably.

"No particular reason," Adrien replied gruffly, which made Marinette frown in confusion.

"We're back!" Theo exclaimed jubilantly with Juleka by his side.

Marinette beamed as she made their way towards them. "Juleka, I am a huge fan, I love your work! You are so talented and so pretty. You bring so much soul in your music! You're fantastic!" Mariette jumbled with a blush.

Juleka was quite a pretty girl. She had copper eyes, with long black hair, and had violet tips with it. Juleka always had a Gothic attire, and always looked ravishing. Marinette wished that Juleka would appear in her music videos someday, instead of hiring models like Marinette for example. Juleka was fine with portraying herself for concerts, but as for music videos, not so much. She was quite camera shy and didn't feel comfortable with being in her own music video. She was the mastermind by creating her music videos, but she would never put herself in there.

"Thank you, you're so kind," Juleka said shyly.

Another thing Marinette liked about Juleka. She was humble and shy, so relatable to Marinette.

"Alright, let's do this music video!" Theo said in excitement.

 **Time Skip**

Adrien had to stand outside an apartment window, with his body leaned forward, so close that it looked like he was about to fall to his doom. Rain poured down the fake sky as Adrien watched Marinette from above. She stood on the sidewalk, with an umbrella in hand, talking to a male model. Adrien had to express his face with raw jealousy. Adrien didn't have problems whatsoever. The jealousy came naturally to him. He didn't like how Pierre or was it Louie? Stood so intimately towards her. The music was cued in the background.

 **Now that I know what I'm without**

 **You can't just leave me**

 **Breathe into me and make me real**

 **Bring me to life**

"Cut!" Theo exclaimed as he came onto the set.

"Marinette, sweetie, you're not doing it right. Here, let me show you," Theo pushed the male model out of the way before Theo put his arms around her. Adrien growled under his breath. Theo somehow heard Adrien's growl, which made Theo smirk up at him. Theo roamed his hands on Marinette's back, and Marinette felt uncomfortable by this gesture. Finally, Theo broke away from her.

"Just like that, Pierre," Theo stated with a grin.

Theo whispered something in Pierre's ear, which made the brown haired model grimace. Theo went back to his camera before he cued the rain and the music.

 **Wake me up**

 **(Bid my blood to run)**

 **I can't wake up**

 **(Before I come undone)**

 **Save me**

 **(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

Suddenly, Pierre grabbed Marinette without warning, and started to kiss her. She tried to fight him off, but he was much stronger than her. A scream tried to form out of her, but Pierre shushed it with a rough kiss.

 **Wake me up**

 **(Wake me up inside)**

 **I can't wake up**

 **(Wake me up inside)**

 **Save me**

 **(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

All Adrien saw was red. He jumped off, even though it looked like he was jumping down 500 feet, but it was only a quick jump like hopscotch. Marinette bit his lip, until it bled. Pierre moaned in pain before he was shoved aside by Adrien. Adrien had a wild look in his eyes, it made Pierre almost wet his pants from fear. Adrien punched the pretty boy's face, while Marinette gave him a quick kick in the balls. Adrien and her both stared at each other for awhile. Adrien hesitantly put his hand on her wet cheek due from the rain, which she leaned into without complaint.

 **Frozen inside without your touch**

 **Without your love, darling**

 **Only you are the life among the dead**

Adrien bumped his head with her head before they both closed their eyes in unison. Then, like it was planned, they both opened their eyes at the same time.

 **All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

 **Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

 **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

 **Got to open my eyes to everything**

 **Without thought, without voice, without a soul**

 **Don't let me die here**

 **There must be something more**

 **Bring me to life**

Unknown to them, Theo was beaming like a madman. "This was way better than their shy goodbyes from their date. I'm sure Hawk Moth would be please with Adrien's jealous face!"

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	10. stage ten: Confessions and Cake

**Author's note: Guys, you blew me away from the last chapter. My eyes widened in shock. I was so giddy and excited from your responses. So I decided that it's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for. CONFESSION LOL. I hope you will enjoy and thanks for being so awesome.**

 **Shout out to lovely reviewers:}**

 **A-potato-of-angst,** **Maricat214** **, ladybug02,** **ezpear** **,** **izzy,** **justsomebread** **,** **Guest,** **FicsFromAnAnbuNin** **, ImperialOtaku,** **missdragongirl** **,** **Rebelhex5562 ,** **ScienCE OF STupiD** **, Dan,** **whynot1244** **, Linguine Returns, L** **adybug**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage ten: Confessions and Cake**

Spring break was almost coming to an end. Marinette only had the weekend now before she had to go back to school. The music video ended up being a huge success, it now had over a million views from just a few days. As for the whole Pierre incident, she gave him a huge apology. It turned out that Theo threatened Pierre if he didn't roughly kiss her. Marinette hated liars, so she could spot one instantly. She could tell Pierre was wholly sincere. Pierre didn't blame Marinette and Adrien of what they did to him. In fact, if she quoted his words, he said: "If my girl was being forced by a man she didn't like, I would do the same thing." It still made her blush when she reminisced Pierre's fundamental words.

Something changed towards her and Adrien that day. She couldn't fathom it, but she knew that she felt different around him. She started to stutter around him again before she found out that he was two faced. Marinette blushed every time he started to flirt with her, instead of a witty retort. The most important thing, she now found his puns adorable, instead of it being downright annoying. Marinette had a crush on the model. She knew that for a fact. However, the crushing part now felt different. Before, it was the type of crush you had for a celebrity, which was beyond your reach. Now, she really, really, liked him, and had a chance with him now. The funny thing was that they're going out publicity, but not going out emotionally. Adrien Agrese was true to his words. He would woo her, and she found herself captivated by him.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she went up to Adrien's apartment door. Today was April 22nd, Adrien's birthday. It took her forever, but she finally found out where Adrien's apartment was. She asked Nathalie, instead of Adrien, because she wanted it to be a surprise. She found out sadly that Adrien didn't really celebrate his birthday. He did, but he was celebrating it publicity, not for himself. She found out when he would be back from his photo shoot. It was now 9 o'clock on the dot. His photo shoot ended at eightish, so he should be in his apartment by now. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

About a minute or two, the door opened. Adrien looked at her in surprise, while she smiled at him sheepishly. "Ummm, Happy Birthday! I made you some cake," she stated as she leaned her head on the cake box, "May I come in?" Marinette asked after a short pause.

Adrien opened the door wider for her before she walked inside. She took her shoes off and put it by the door. Adrien led her to the living room area, where her breath got caught in her throat. Her feet came in contact with cream colored rugs, which felt like pure silk. There was a crystal chandelier that brightened the living room in a luxurious light. What really caught her attention was the grand piano by the huge window. The scenery outside the window reminded her of a painting. The Eiffel Tower glittered itself like a halo, and she had never felt so small.

"You have a nice place, where's your father, by the way?" Marinette asked casually.

"He doesn't live with me," Adrien replied nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Marinette felt bad at the home arrangement. She also felt uneasy that it was just the two of them. He's a boy, she's a girl. No adult supervision. Their teenagers for crying out loud. Anything could happen.

"Do you have a lighter? I want to light your cake with these candles,"

Adrien nodded as he went into the kitchen. Adrien was awful quiet that Marinette had gathered. She wondered what was up?

Marinette gingerly settled the cake on the coffee table before she opened the box. She made a chocolate moose cake for him. He had a sweet tooth for chocolate, so she couldn't resist. She put the eighteen candles evenly on there.

"I also brought plates, silverware, and napkins," Adrien listed as he made his way towards her.

"Would you like to do the honours, milady?" He asked with a smirk as he dangled the lighter in front of her.

"Sure," Marinette hastily took the lighter from him with a blush. Her hand was shaking due to nervousness, and she couldn't compose herself. Adrien settled his hand on top of hers, and looked at her in concern.

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked. She nodded her head for her response.

He lit the candles easily before he gave her a thumbs up. Marinette sang: "Happy Birthday", which was so out of tune. They both laughed at her wonderful singing, notice heavy sarcasm.

"Okay, make a wish!" Marinette exclaimed in giddiness.

He blew out the candles while she clapped loudly. They gave themselves a piece of cake, but Adrien got the first bite. He moaned in delight, which made Marinette proud of herself. Not to be vain or anything, but she really did a good job. The chocolate melted into her mouth perfectly. Also, it was perfectly moist. And just right, if she quoted Goldie Locks.

"Okay, present time!" Marinette announced as she handed him a pretty box with a bow.

"You got me a present? You didn't have to," Adrien said shyly.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Marinette replied easily with a smile.

Adrien opened her present before he gaped at it. She made him a cat doll that held a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He didn't say anything, which made her worried.

"I didn't know what else to get you, so I thought a gift from the heart. If you don't like it, I can make something else. Better yet, I should have bought something instead. Argh, I can get you something else, if you like?" Adrien stopped her spluttering when he put her into a tight hug.

"I love it, Marinette. Thank you for this, this made me so happy!" He choked emotionally.

Suddenly, she felt her shirt very wet. Marinette realized Adrien Agreste was crying.

"Hey, are you okay? Hush, everything is okay," She soothingly rubbed on his shaking shoulders. She pulled back his blonde curls, so they wouldn't get wet. Marinette hummed an incoherent tune to calm him down. Marinette was definitely not expecting this reaction from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to something like this. You're so genuine, Marinette. Please, never lose it if you pursue in this industry!" Adrien pleaded softly.

"I like you a lot, Adrien. If you're there with me: I will always be genuine with my feelings, and you will never see yourself as an inanimate object." Marinette blushed furiously when she said that without thinking.

"So wait, you like me a lot, huh?" Adrien stated with a smirk as she looked at anywhere but him.

"Yeah, I do." With that, he kissed her.

Marinette counted this is as her first real kiss. Before, she had to pretend for the cameras, but now, this was just for herself. She never knew that this type of kissing could make her go weak in the knees. Adrien held her closer and she relished in his warmth. Marinette felt intoxicated as he kissed down to her neck. She was like a balloon getting high on Helium and she couldn't come back down to Earth. Marinette giggled because it started to tickle. She gently pushed him back as they collected their breathing.

"That was wow," Marinette breezed out with a hearty laugh.

"It will pretty soon turn to spectacular, with lots of practice…" Adrien suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Down Kitty," Marinette joked with a laugh.

"Anyways, do you want to go out for real? I really like you a lot too Marinette, you're really something!" Adrien said shyly.

"I love too, Adrien," Marinette replied with a radiant smile

 _ **Thoughts and thanks for reading:]**_


	11. Stage eleven: Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Author's note: This chapter is going to have a big surprise and another ship of characters-wink. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and having over 100 followers. Unbelievable guys, Thank you! We're so close to 100 reviews guys, keep them coming lol… pretty please:}**

 **Shout to lovely reviewers:}**

 **Maricat214** **, Izzy,** **missdragongirl** **,** **ezpear** **,** **Linguine Returns** **,** **ladybug02** **,** **FicsFromAnAnbuNin** **,** **MiraculousFanForever**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage eleven: Keep Your Mouth Shut**

When May finally came around: all that's been on Marinette's mind was finals. She's been crashing a lot at Adrien's place for studying. To be fair, Adrien's place was a lot quieter and she had grown accustomed to his apartment lately. She was allowed to come over even when he wasn't there yet. Her parents were fine by it, but she always had to inform them ahead of time. Particularly, if she was being safe, which still made her blush at the thought. Their relationship hadn't really escalated after acknowledging one another's feelings.

They haven't really had the time to be more physical in their relationship. The sexual tension was there, by God, you couldn't even cut it with a knife. The young couple may have did a little bet; to see who would cave in first. As usual, Adrien could be quite a flirtatious Romeo, which made her almost give in. However, she's stubborn, and she really wanted to win this bet.

Marinette bit on the hem of her pencil eraser in frustration. She couldn't figure out this Physics math problem. None of them for that matter if she was being negative. Marinette glanced at Adrien's neat, cursive-writing notes. His notes helped her a lot, but she still found herself hopeless when it came to Physics. Let's be honest, all you really needed to know about Physics was gravity. She was not going to work for NASA. She was not going to be a Mathematician. She was surely not going to be the next Bill Nye the Science Guy. So what was the point of this!

"What's bugging you, Bugaboo?" Adrien inquired with a smile, which made her roll her eyes at another endearing nickname.

"Physics!" She bellowed dramatically.

Adrien laughed heartily as he took her paper. His eyes widened at her answers and looked at her like she grew a second head. "Umm, Marinette. How in the world did you come up with these answers?"

"I don't know, okay. I'm a basket case when it comes to Physics, alright. Gosh, I should just kiss Istituto Marangoni goodbye," Marinette said sadly.

"Istituto Marangoni, you mean that fashion universty, right here in Paris. You want to go there? That's great, Marinette, cause you're a very wonderful designer!" Adrien commented sincerely, which made her blush furiously.

"I don't know, Adrien, it's really hard to get in there. I'm beginning to lose confidence because they really look at your final test scores. As you can see, math and science is not my strong point. And I get really bad test anxiety for that matter," Marinette stated with an after thought.

"Lucky for you, my brain favours more of the left hemisphere, which follows under the category of math and science. I'm going to help you, Marinette, so relax," Adrien said with an easy grin.

"Thank you," Marinette voiced with heavy gratefulness.

"Now, that's enough of studying for the day. Also, I just go off the phone from Nathalie earlier…" Adrien drawled.

"Really, what did she want?" Marinette asked intrigued.

"We're invited to a party: where only singers, directors, and usually actors attend. Some directors really liked our portrayal in the music video, so they really wanted to see us!" Adrien said with a proud smile.

"Oh my gosh, really? When is it?!" Marinette asked in excitement.

"Tonight…."

 **Time Skip**

The moment Marinette and Adrien stepped into the party; Marinette got this sickening feeling that they were being judged. Adrien tightened his hold on Marinette's hand, which made her feel a little bit better. She recognized so many people, it wasn't even funny. The one thing that she noticed was that the singers and actors separated themselves. It felt like another day of high school, where people stick to their cliques like glue.

"If you're going to talk to people, stick with the singers. The fashion industry and the acting industry never collide well," Adrien whispered in her ear, which she nodded for her response.

"How come though?" Marinette asked perplexed.

"Rivalry business. Hawk Moth owns the fashion and music industry. While this other guy, I forgot his name, owns the acting industry."

"I see," Marinette said deep in thought.

"Listen, I have to go talk to some people. Will you be fine by yourself for a little awhile?" Adrien asked in concern.

"Of course, don't worry about me. In fact, I'm going to text Juleka, I was supposed to meet up with her." Marinette said with reassurance. With that, Adrien lingered at her cheek, but he didn't kiss it. Cheeky little tease. She thought to herself with a huff.

He disappeared into the crowd before she could pull on his tie. Marinette sighed as she took out her phone. She had grown quite close to the ravenette girl, even though they had their busy schedules. They texted a lot about music, books, fashion, tv shows, and schooling. She found out that Juleka went to an all-girls school. Marinette felt bad that the poor girl wasn't around boys. What Marinette found a little peculiar that Juleka was very indifferent about it. Maybe she was just used to it, Marinette guessed.

Suddenly, Marinette spotted Juleka through the crowd. Marinette smiled in relief before she quickly texted her. Juleka didn't have her phone out, so Marinette had to do the old fashion way, go after her. Marinette found herself being lured away from the crowd and into an abandoned hallway. Marinette hoped Juleka was alright because she didn't do well with crowds. As Marinette was about to give up on finding her, she heard a moaning sound. Curious, she walked further and gaped at sight. There stood Juleka and Rose in a very intimate position. Juleka had the small blonde girl in her arms, while Rose stood on her tippy toes.

Marinette yelped in surprise, which pulled the two young couple away. Their breathing was shallow, so it took them a minute to collect their breathing. Their hazy eyes widened when they took in a flustered Marinette. "It's not what it looks like Marinette, I needed a kissing buddy for a movie I'm doing. Oh crap, please don't tell. If this gets out to Hawk Moth about our relationship, Hawk Moth will ruin her!" Rose pleaded while Juleka's long hair covered her face.

About a minute or two, Marinette collected herself and said with a smile. "It's okay, I won't say anything. You're being with someone who makes you happy, instead of being forced into a relationship. You know what they say: 'Paris is the City of Love'!" Marinette almost wanted to kick herself for that cheesy line. Adrien was really rubbing off on her.

Marinette found herself in a tight hug by the peppy blonde. Then, in turn, with the shy rock star.

"I consider you friends, and I hate Hawk Moth with a passion. I got your backs…" Marinette promised in determination. Unknown to them, a bystand stood in the sidelines, watching with heavy intrigue.

"Hmm, I think it's time we meet… Marinette Dupain-Cheng," The teenage girl whispered to herself.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	12. stage twelve: Cat Fight

**Author's note: Guys, we finally hit the 100 mark for follows and reviews. I couldn't have done it without you guys, so thank you so much! Thank you again, there will be some drama brooming ahead, especially this one in particular. This is the start of the storm. Enjoy and I would love to hear your guys thoughts because it always make me a smile:}**

 **Big shout out to you lovely people:**

 **JayFan67** **Maricat214** **Dan Rebelhex5562** **ScienCE OF STupiD** **MiraculousFanForever** **LAFAYETTE CrispyFics** **FicsFromAnAnbuNin** **izzy** **missdragongirl** **ladybug02** **Guest** **Linguine Returns**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage twelve: Cat fight**

Marinette left the two lovebirds alone as she returned back to the party. She took a glass of wine from a passing waiter and slowly drank from it. Marinette leaned against the wall casually, away from the people, so she would have a better view to spot Adrien. She frowned when she couldn't see her model boyfriend anywhere. Her stomach did a somersault at the title she gave Adrien in her head. She smiled giddily that she could officially call him her boyfriend now. It was a sense of relief that she wasn't deceiving people anymore and herself included.

Marinette wasn't stupid. She knew that Adrien still did special favors for Hawk Moth to protect her, even though they went on that date. Marinette had no idea what Adrien did for Hawk Moth, but she knew for a fact that it was something tiresome.

A sound of a cane dropping snapped her out of her thoughts. She saw an older man, with a red Hawaiian shirt on, and had trouble picking up his cane. Marinette was appalled that no one came to his aid, while she didn't hesitate to pick the cane up for him. He gave her a grateful smile as she smiled in concern.

"Thank you, dear, I'm not as young as I used to be," The old man explained tiredly.

"No problem, you always have to respect your elders. Do you need anything to drink?" Marinette inquired politely.

He waved his hand off at her offer. "No, thank you, but that was very kind of you. May I ask, what's your name?" He asked casually.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm a model, and work under the Akuma industry." She stated like she rehearsed it.

"My name is Mr. Fu, I own the Miraculous industry, and am a washed-up director." He said while she widened her eyes. She was talking to the enemy, but he didn't seem so bad.

"I've watched you and Adrien in Juleka's music video last week. I must say, you've inspired me to get back back in the directing business because I had a movie in mind. And I was wondering, how would you and your boyfriend like to be my actors?"

Marinette noticed that he emphasized on the word boyfriend. She wondered if he did it in a joking manner or something else entirely?

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Mr. Fu smiled at her enthusiasm. "I am, quite so. You don't have to decide right away, let me know in a few weeks, and give me a call." With that, he handed her his card and faded himself into the crowd.

Marinette smiled at his proposition. She had a crazy idea that if they switched industries, things might be better. Marinette could tell that Mr. Fu seemed like a good guy. She knew that she was being naive, but if they switched industries for this movie, Hawk Moth couldn't pester Adrien anymore.

"Talking to the enemy, Dupain-Cheng?" Someone asked her in harsh a voice.

Marinette put the card in her purse before she turned and stared at the person in shock. It was Lila Rossi. She was one of the Akuma models. Marinette never met her in person before. She had heard stories about her from Adrien. To be frank, Adrien didn't like her, so Marinette probably wouldn't like her either. However, Marinette tried to be civil and polite.

"I was just having a casual conversation, is something wrong with that?" Marinette asked like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, nothing at all. At least I'm not smooching with the enemy!" With that, Lila took her phone out and showed her friends kissing each other.

"How did you get that?!" Marinette asked appalled, trying to swipe her phone away from her evil clutches. Sadly, Lila wore high-heels, which made Lila have an advantage with the height department.

"Let's cut to chase, Marinette. You and Adrien need to break up, and let us date each other instead. I still couldn't believe that daddy didn't let me be his partner in the beginning. So break up with him publicity, and this won't get out!" Lila said in a taunted manner.

"Why do you want to go out with him?" Marinette asked quietly.

"Why, are you blind or something? We're the most beautiful people in the modeling industry. Do you know how many offers I would get if we dated? He would be so beneficial for my career, so you better use him while you still can." She replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"I hate you kind of people, you're just like your father. You see people as props, Adrien is more than a pretty face, he's a human being. Now, give me the damn phone!" With that, Marinette jumped onto her before they tumbled on the floor.

Everyone huddled around them as they watched the huge cat fight. Marinette scratched Lila's olive-skinned face with her manicured nails. No matter how hard Marinette tried, she couldn't reach that damn phone. Lila gave Marinette a black eye when she shoved her face harshly away from her. However, it didn't stop the determined bluenette. Both of their perfect hair buns now looked like smashed meat balls. As for their vintage dresses, let's just say it looked like Cinderella's clothing before the bippity boppity boo.

Lila bellowed when Marinette finally snatched the phone away from her. Marinette's hand was stinging very bad. When Marinette took the phone away from Lila, she really nestled her fingernails on her hand like a leech.

Marinette put her phone in her bra as she stuck her tongue out. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lila exclaimed in annoyance.

You would not believe it. Lila Rossi ripped Marinette's bra. Marinette's not going to give you the details what color it was, mind you, but let's just say it was her favorite one. So Marinette did what any rational person would do. She ripped hers too. The thing was, when Lila ripped her bra off, the phone cracked onto the marble floor. Lila hastily took the phone off the floor before she exclaimed when it didn't work.

"You bitch, wait till I get my hands on you," Before Lila could give her another black eye, Adrien stopped her.

"That's enough, Lila. Come on, Marinette," He gently helped Marinette up before he wrapped his jacket around her exposed skin. They went towards the exit, but Lila's threats could not be ignored.

"Wait till I tell my father about you, Marinette! You will be fired, I promise you that!"

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	13. stage thirteen:The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are so wonderful and I'm very thankful. For this chapter, a storm is coming, and not a good one or maybe so?**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers and it was delightful to see new names:}**

 **Maricat214** **Sherona849** **Pogo the unicorn izzy** **gleamqueen** **Linguine Returns** **Dan** **ladybug02** **FicsFromAnAnbuNin**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Stage thirteen: The Calm Before The Storm**

"So... are you going to enlighten me about your cat fight with Lila?" Adrien inquired casually as he handed her an ice pack.

They decided to go back to Adrien's place first, so they could clean her up without her parents flipping out.

"Don't worry about it, it's just girl stuff, you wouldn't understand," Marinette replied vaguely.

"I see," Adrien said curtly.

Marinette fiddled with her hands nervously. She couldn't tell Adrien about why she got into a fight with Lila. Marinette felt that it wasn't her place to tell. She trusted Adrien completely, but there were some things that she wanted to keep to herself.

"Take the ice pack off and close your eyes please," Adrien ordered gently.

Marinette obliged before she heard the make-up case open with a pop. Adrien gingerly put the concealer on her, with his calloused hands, and then he applied a few touches of matching eye shadow. When he was done, she opened her eyes and stared in shock at the mirror he gave her. What he did to her eye was almost like magic. There was no traces of her black eye anymore. It was still there, by God, she still felt the hurtful ache. Nonetheless, on the outside, her eye looked perfectly peachy.

"You're amazing, Adrien! You're very talented with makeup, did someone teach you?" Marinette asked curiously.

"No one, I taught myself. My mom is a makeup artist, so she inspired me to learn how to do it on my own." He answered, but there was something off in his tone.

"Where is your Mom, by the way?" Marinette piqued without thinking

"When I was about five, she left my father and I. My father had a crazy idea that me being a famous model, while him, a well-known fashion designer, she would come back to us. However, she never did..." Adrien said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said lost for words.

"You know what's funny, though. My entire life, I've been doing this modeling career for my father and even for my absent mother. I actually wanted to be a makeup artist, but my father never praised me for it." He said bitterly while he let out a harsh laugh.

Marinette hesitantly put her hand over his. He looked at her while she gave him an understanding smile.

"I can understand where your father is coming from because it reminds him of his wife," Adrien was about to retort, but she gave him a look that silenced him.

"However, your father is not letting you live your life. Adrien, you're eighteen now. You're very smart, you know how to live on your own, and have a good income from all that modeling you've been doing. You can find a school in the field of make-up artist, or better yet, I'm sure you would even find connections for a makeup artist job." Marinette said optimistically.

Adrien gently pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He gazed at her as he contemplated her words. Her words sounded sweet as honey. It would be so easy to fill his head with her spoon full of sugar-coated words. Sadly, Adrien had always been realistic at such a young age, so it was hard to sway his hardened judgment. When it came to her, he always found himself compelled to her, and second guessed his judgment.

"Will you help me, Marinette?" He asked so vulnerably.

"Of course, silly. You're helping me with my future, I would be a real jerk if I didn't do the same for you." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before Adrien could help himself; he captivated her with a passionate kiss. He leaned her back on the plush couch as he settled his hands between her head. He peppered her neck with kisses, then nudged his head like a cat under her chin, and traced on her arm like she was paper. Marinette's breathing was shallow; she couldn't think straight. Marinette dug her fingers in his golden locks as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"So I guess I win the bet?" Marinette asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering, he moved his fingers to her chapped lips, and outlined them very slowly.

"What can I say, you're absolutely irresistible," He answered as he moved his hands to her flushed cheeks.

"Your skin is white as snow, your eyes are blue as the ocean blue, and your lips are red as wine." He recited cheekily as he captured her with another kiss.

"My, aren't you a poet," She replied sarcastically with a giggle as he laid his head on her chest.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" He asked after a moment, which made her blush like a fat tomotao.

"What, I'm not ready for that part of our relationship. I mean, I know that a lot of teenagers do it, but I'm not ready yet. I mean, I want to keep my virtue, not until I'm married of course, just till you know.." Marinette drawled embarrassingly

"What, no, God no. I didn't mean for you to stay to do that. I kind of don't want to be myself tonight, you can have the bed, I'll take the couch. I'll keep my filthy claws off you." He offered chivalrously.

"Oh, okay, it's not a school night, so I think my parents should be fine with it." She replied dumbly as he let her sit up.

"Marinette, I'll never push you into anything you don't want to do," Adrien promised sincerely.

"I know..."

 **Time Skip**

Marinette took it all back about Gabriel Agreste being an intimidated man. Hawk Moth scared the living day lights out of her. Here he sat, behind his desk, with a scowl formed on his lips. He dressed in all black, like he was attending a funeral. Her funeral if she was being melodramatic.

"Marinette, it's great to finally meet you, but I would have liked it to be under different circumstances. Do tell, my dear, why did you beat up my daughter?"

Marinette wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure if Lila blabbed about the photo. She had to be cautious of her response and be very cunning. Marinette almost wished she went to the principal's office more, so she would have a better verdict. Damn her for being such a goody-two-shoes.

"I will admit, some catty words were said between us. What she said to me made me very jealous. She showed me something on her phone and she was being childish for not deleting it." To be fair, the bitch had it coming, but Marinette kept that to herself.

"You do understand that what you did was very unprofessional. I'm even thinking about firing you," Hawk Moth commented bluntly. Adrien was about to retort, while Marinette couldn't move.

"However, I'm going to give you a proposition. You both will be graduating soon and I know your plans are still up in the air. You have till about the end of summer to announce your engagement or your break up. If you decide to break up, then Marinette, you're fired." Hawk Moth said with a finalized tone.

"What about Lila?" Marinette piqued without thinking.

"If you decide to break up, Lila will take your place..."

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**

 **Edit: I changed it to announcement of their engagement/break up till the end of summer instead of June. Sorry about that.**


	14. stage fourteen: Retaliation

**Important Announcement Please Read: Okay guys, the next chapter is the last one for Miraculous Models. Yes, my dear friends, this story is coming to an end. Don't worry, the next and final chapter will hopefully bring a good closure for this story. I have so many people to thank. Who have Favorited, followed, reviewed. You guys motivated me to finish this, so thank you for that. I'm sad that this is coming to an end. I have some good news, though. You have not seen the last of me, guys. In a few short weeks I'll posting this new story of mine soon. Thanks again for being so miraculous!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **Gracalish, SparklesX3** **,** **Linguine Returns** **,** **Gypsy ,** **Sherona849** **Your1fan ,** **Maricat214** **,** **izzy,** **missdragongirl** **, Kitty Crescent**

 **Stage Fourteen: Retaliation**

May finally came to an end as June approached. Finals were done for good. Marinette was pretty confident that she did well on them. Adrien gained a couple of pounds from all of the pastries that she gave him. They were his reward for being such a great tutor.

Marinette still reminisced his words when she gave them to him. "Thank you, Marinette, for these. However, kisses from a beautiful princess like yourself, would really be a fine award." She smacked him silly for his cheekiness before she boldly gave him smooches all over his cute dimple face.

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" Adrien asked as they walked into the Miraculous building. She looked at him with a determined smile as she intertwined their hands together.

"Yes, because I think it's about time we give a taste of Hawk Moth's own medicine." Marinette answered stubbornly.

"He doesn't own us, Adrien. What he made you do for him was despicable!" A bile taste came into Marinette's mouth as she finally found out about the little favors.

It turned out that Adrien did more photo shoots than he should have. His own father didn't even know about it. Adrien had to go to a lot of business parties, in a chivalrous manner, and persuade people to make profit with the Akuma business. Now, what really made her mad was when Adrien had to use his good looks to charm the ladies. Hawk Moth really wanted beautiful actresses or rich women to become his models, when you put Adrien in the equation, no woman could say no to his proposition. Adrien never enlightened how far he went to persuade the ladies. All she knew was that he took a lot of showers. Like he was trying to wash someone's poisonous touch.

"It won't be so bad if we have to get married. I really wouldn't mind marrying you, you know, but I do wish it was under different circumstances." Adrien said with a frown.

Marinette stopped for a moment and turned to face him. She put her hand on his cheek and said with a grimace. "When we do get married, I want you to propose to me with no audience. I want to be the only one you're proposing, not the entire world," Marinette added in a joking manner.

"I can see the chemistry is sizzling with my future actors," A familiar voice stated kindly, which made the couple pull away.

"Oh, Mr. Fu, what are you doing here! I mean, you work here, so of course you'll be here. Argh, what I meant to say was…" Adrien puts his fingers on her lips to silence her excessive babble.

"What Marinette was trying to say that it's great to see you. Anyways, it's good for me to finally meet you, Mr. Fu," Adrien said as him and Mr. Fu exchanged handshakes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Adrien. Now please, follow me, so that we can get down to business…"

 **Time Skip**

Mr. Fu gave Adrien and Marinette a good solid hour to read some of the script in his clean office. Marinette found herself enraptured by this story:

It was about Modern-day Paris, Mannette and Landon were two high school kids with a difference: they were the chosen ones to save Paris from evil! They have been entrusted with an important mission – to capture Akumas, creatures responsible for turning normal people into super-baddies. When involved in such adventures, these two school kids became superheroes: Mannette would transform into Ladybug while Landon would turn into Cat Noir. But Ladybug and Cat Noir do not know each other's true identity. Mannette is unaware that, beneath the Cat Noir costume is Landon, her secret crush. Similarly, Landon doesn't know that Ladybug is, in actual fact, just Mannette one of the girls in his class.

"Is it just me, but do our names sound awful similar in the script?" Adrien asked no one in particular.

"You are right off the bat, Adrien. What I told Marinette at the party, you guys were my inspiration. I really want to turn this into a series, but I was only going to do that if you guys agreed to be my actors. I'm going to be blunt, I hate the Akuma industry with a passion, especially Hawk Moth for that matter. I've seen how he treats his employees and it's not right. Let's just say this would be a good payback." Mr. Fu finished with a hidden smile.

"You are one crafty old man, Mr. Fu," Adrien stated with a smirk.

"Why, thank you, Adrien. I was right about portraying you as a cat," Mr. Fu said with a conniving smirk of his own.

"To be honest, I don't know how long the show will air, but I have a good feeling about this one. If it doesn't go so well, I will help you with recommendations for other movies, or even recommendations for colleges if you want to take a break from the spotlight." Mr. Fu offered kindly.

Marinette was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say. Marinette wanted to cry in joy and hug the living day lights out of the old man. Luckily, she composed herself with so much restraint.

"Mr. Fu, I have no idea how we could ever thank you…." Marinette drawled as she was about to babble. However, Mr. Fu stopped her.

"I should be thanking you two. If I didn't see you guys through those magazines, I would be an old, washed-up director. So thank you…" He said before the door knocked.

"Come in…" Mr. Fu called as two hurried grown-ups came in.

"Aww, Tikki and Plagg, it's good to see you. Marinette and Adrien, these two are the producers for the show, and good friends of mine." Mr. Fu introduced with a fond smile.

"Are these two are lovely actors? My, they really are perfect for the part?" The bubbly Tikki said in delight. While the guy, Plagg, just nodded as he took a big bite of his cheese. Marinette and Adrien both scrunched their noses at the disgusting stench from the cheese.

"May I ask, what do you need?" Mr. Fu asked before Tikki widened her dark blue eyes.

"It's just a terrible, Mr. Fu. We don't really have anyone else for the costume designers and we're short on a makeup artist!" Tikki exclaimed like it was the end of world. Tikki hit's Plagg on the shoulder when he didn't even a show hint of concern.

"For goodness sake, Plagg! Can you pay more attention to something more important than your cheese!" Tikki asked while Plagg responded with his mouth full.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I'm an aspiring fashion designer. While Adrien, is a wonderful makeup artist. Maybe we can fill in for awhile…" Marinette said meekly as everyone started at her.

"That's wonderful, Marinette! There you have it, problem solved!" Mr. Fu exclaimed to break the ice.

"By the way, how long do you think it will take us to produce the trailer?" Tikki piqued like there was no gap in the conversation.

"By the end of summer, we just have to figure out when to publicize it and when those two can work for the Miraculous industry." Mr. Fu replied deep in thought.

"I think you should publicize it at: 'Simon Says Show'. Also, that's when will publicly announce that we're switching industries!" Adrien intervened with a grin.

"What are you scheming, Adrien?" Marinette asked because she knew that I'm up to no good look anywhere.

"Nothing at all, my Princess. I'm perfectly sharing a wonderful idea…"

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	15. stage fifteen: Take A Bow

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for everything. I don't know what to say but a 100 thank yous. I couldn't have done it without you, so thank you so much. I had a lot of fun writing it, while you guys read it. It always made me smile. Anyways, enough of the mushy stuff, stick around towards the end for a sneak peek of my new story coming up:} Wink- And thanks again to all the favs, follows, and reviews. Thanks so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **Sherona849** **missdragongirl ezpear** **Kitty Crescent** **Guest Maricat214** **izzy SparklesX3** **Linguine Returns** **obsidiandragon182005**

 **Stage fifteen: Take A Bow**

 ***End of Summer***

"Are you ready for this?" Marinette asked as they stood backstage.

"Everything will be fine, Marinette. Your knight in shining armor will be right with you," Adrien said reassuringly.

"My hero," Marinette replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me, they're ready for you now," A random person told them.

"That's our cue, ready my Lady?" Adrien asked as he puts his arm out for her.

"Yes, my Cat Noir," Marinette said with a laugh as she took his awaiting arm.

They walked onto the stage with their heads held high. The bright lights and the boisterous crowd didn't make Marinette falter anymore. They both took a seat on the plush couch across from Simon. He looked as eccentric as ever. He beamed even brighter when he took in their attires. They both wore matching robes, so they could hide their costumes by the public eye.

"My, this is quite scandalous! Did we interrupt something before you guys came onto the stage?" Simon asked while he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not at all, Simon. Besides, we're more of a private couple, and I only ravish her with love in the bedroom like a true gentleman. Anyways, this is a part of surprise we have for you all!" Adrien exclaimed giddily while Marinette blushed furiously.

"My, Adrien. I'm guessing Marinette's boldness is rubbing off on you?" Simon asked with heavy eagerness.

"You have no idea, Simon. Cue the music, guys!" Adrien yelled before the lights cut off.

The audience voices mingled with: apprehension, confusion, and even excitement. Then, suddenly, Juleka's beautiful voice mingled in the equation.

" **Another day, I don't know why**

 **He looks my way and I get so shy**

 **So insecure, all in myself**

 **Till someone says they need my help**

 **Oh oh-oh, oh yeah they'll never know,**

 **Oh-oh oh, cause I'm unstoppable,**

 **Oh-oh-oh, and when it's time to go,**

 **That's when I become…"**

The lights flicked back on and the couple appeared in costume. Marinette wore a red and black polka-dotted jumpsuit, with a red mask, and had a yo-yo attached to her hip. Adrien on the other hand, he wore a black jumpsuit, with cat accessories on, and a black cat mask. Do you want to know who created their costumes? It was the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Citizens of Paris, we are happy to inform you that we will be leaving Akuma industry for…"

" **Miraculous, simply the best,**

 **Up to the test when things go wrong**

 **Miraculous, yeah I got this,**

 **I gotta confess, I feel so strong"**

"This is our premiere for the tv show we shall be hosting! Our first season would be aired on Netflix in a few short months. Be sure to watch!" They both said in unison as they both pounded their fists together.

"It is filled with adventure, drama, and of course romance…" Marinette said as they kissed each other.

The audience and even Simon went ballistic at this. They cheered and clapped when the Miraculous Ladybug trailer came on screen in the background. Marinette leaned her head against Adrien's shoulder as they watched their own trailer. Marinette would admit it was hard to portray the trailer, but she had a wonderful time doing it. It really felt like she was in a whole other world. It was them against the world. Even though they were fighting against things that were computer graphics; it really felt like the real thing.

Adrien and Marinette came a long way. Adrien's father wasn't happy about the sudden change, but he couldn't say anything since Adrien was now eighteen. As for Hawk Moth, the look on his face was priceless. They blackmailed Hawk Moth to cancel their contracts. If you want to know how they did it? Let's just say that Adrien could be quite a manipulative person.

"So... what happens now?" Marinette asked out of the blue.

"Will continue just being us. And you'll continue being my bugaboo that I love very much," Adrien said with a grin.

"I like that a lot, silly kitty. And I love you too, along with your good old puns." She said as she flicked his nose playfully.

The both of them didn't know what the future held for them. However, they knew that if they're together, they could conquer anything miraculously.

 **Thoughts about the ending and thanks so much for reading!:}**

 **Sneak peek to my new story Miraculous Criminals: Keep an eye out and it's coming soon~**

 **Summary: It all started with a game they played. Ladybug was the Hero. Chat Noir was the Criminal. However, it all changed when he wanted to bend the rules. Chat Noir wanted to know who Ladybug was behind his mask. This was a dangerous game for him to be playing, especially when he cheated and fell in love with her.**


End file.
